clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Villareal
Toddlerhood During the younger years of her life, Lilith lived with her parents in a small cottage. Her father Max was evil and was often mean to Lilith and her mum Emma. Towards the end of toddlerhood, Emma left Max and Lilith moved with her to her grandparent's home in Clare and Ali Dream House. Childhood Lilith lived in a small room in the Dreamhouse owned by her grandparents. She often played on her pink pirate playset and made friends with a girl called Fatima. Her childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. She learned during her childhood that her father had continued living in the old cottage, gotten married to Elsa Bjergsen, and had a child, Abel Villareal. Teenager As a teenager, Lilith would stay out late, party all night and had no curfew. During this time in her life she confronted her best friend, Fatima, who was "playing" her brother Abel and while she had Ryland as her boyfriend. Lilith saved her father and brother from a house fire which killed Elsa when she went around to the cottage for Christmas. This led to her parents getting back into a relationship. She also became fond of the boys Ryland and Jamie Street, but ultimately chose Ryland despite Jamie being Lilith's very first kiss. Faith Callery-Aiken-Robbins, Lilith's cousin, was known to hang out with her around this time in her life too. Despite the two having quite different personalities, they got on well and hung out together quite a lot, with Faith also helping Lilith become a good sim when she aged up. Adulthood When Lillith became an adult her current boyfriend Ryland had a secret baby with her ex-bestfriend Fatima, she left Ryland and became friends with Fatima once again. Despite her wild teen years, Lilith became a good sim. Her parents became engaged at Salma's restaurant and were married on Valentine's Day. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to look for him at his mother's grave and there was evidence that he had been there at some point. He ended up in the wilderness to find himself and take some time away, as he had been struggling with his PTSD. Lilith went to find him and then they went on vacation to the jungle together. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Finally joining the working world, Lilith believed that since she saved Max and Abel during the tragic Christmas Day fire, becoming a firefighter was her true calling. Despite her committed relationship, Lilith found out that Ryland was the biological father of one of Fatima's children, which has caused Lilith to decide whether she should break up with Ryland or stay friends with Fatima,, or even just ignore this situation completely and forgive them both. Lilith decided to re-invent herself after the situation and showed an interest in a new guy called Akira even though she was still with Ryland, but during a house party at home, Lilith and Ryland broke up, even though Lilith wanted to help Fatima out with her children. When Lilith went out with Jamie, Akira and Noelle, Noelle encouraged Jamie to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Trivia * The name Lilith is associated in many cultures with evil spirits, which refers to her initial hot headed trait that she inherited from Max. *Despite evidently choosing Ryland over Jamie, Lilith's first kiss was with Jamie. *Her pet, Meeko, is based of her personailty (just like Laika was based of her brothers needs) Category:Characters Category:Third Generation